HOSTLESS
|-|HOSTLESS= |-|Nightmare HOSTLESS= |-|Deathlock (True Form)= Summary HOSTLESS is the very manifestation of hate, rage, and malice itself. It can tear apart the fabric of reality itself, and is a being with unspeakable potential. It can only be summoned by a ritual, but none have practiced it. Actually, forget it. He's above conceptual, mental, and physical means. Powers and Stats Tier: Can't even be tiered properly at -∞% of his power. It is at a point where every victory against it is a lie and the people who "killed him" are fakers. | Imagine that, but amped to an undefinable amount. | Eternal Eternity at -∞% of his power Name: HOSTLESS, though its true name is not to be said. Origin: Five Deadly Nights Gender: Who dares question the HOSTLESS's gender!? WHO!!!!??? Look at the summary! Age: As old as existence. Classification: Being of true hate. | It is the one to pass Judgement over the Evil. | It is unknowledgably unknowledgable. Powers and Abilities: Powers? I have no use for such concept. | Imagine that, but amped to an undefinable amount. | Eternal Eternity at -∞% of his power Attack Potency: Irrelevant. Far too irrelevant. | Imagine that, but amped to an undefinable amount. | Eternal Eternity at -∞% of his power Speed: B E Y O N D T H E S P E E D L I M I T ! | Imagine that, but amped to an undefinable amount. | Eternal Eternity at -∞% of his power Lifting Strength: Far, far too irrelevant. | Imagine that, but amped to an undefinable amount. | Eternal Eternity at -∞% of his power Striking Strength: Beyond Striking Strength. | Imagine that, but amped to an undefinable amount. | Eternal Eternity at -∞% of his power Durability: LoOk, Ma! He'S tAnKiNg DuRaBiLiTy ItSeLf! | Imagine that, but amped to an undefinable amount. | Eternal Eternity at -∞% of his power Stamina: Varies on who or what he takes over. Range: Omnidirectional. | Imagine that, but amped to an undefinable amount. | Eternal Eternity at -∞% of his power Standard Equipment: He has it all. Intelligence: Who ever dared question his intellect shall be possessed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Possession: He takes over ones body, no matter how much durability or resistance they have. The remaining victim will have red, cybernetic eyes. Works easier on robots. SCREW YOUR POWERS: He destroys your powers or absorbs them. DA POWAH: Is the ultimate power of all. Can seal any destroyer in with it. Note: These are not the stats of the real HOSTLESS, these are only the stats of a much weaker avatar of HOSTLESS, the real HOSTLESS hasn't even been summoned. Note 2: Anybody who claims they beat HOSTLESS can't accept defeat, and are liars. Even if they show you a picture of HOSTLESS exploding or dying, it's a diversion or some VFX. Note 3: HOSTLESS is proven to be more powerful than Sheep Queen, as seen in another thread. Others Notable Victories Notable losses: Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Category:Characters